Ocean Waves
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Prompt: Mako and Korra have make up sex during episode 11 on the boat. Requested by Anon. Makorra Smut. Sweet sweet smut.


Mako keep hearing the waves crash and flow against the boat, and he also noticed Korra, out on the deck, staring into them, and the evening sky. She had returned from a supposed trip to the fire nation, but yet coming back so much more than he had expected. She didn't remember that terrible, pointless fight they had. She didn't remember him breaking her heart. She didn't remember the tears streaming down her face when he said it. And he wish it could've been the same for him. How could he been so stupid? How could she have been so stupid? Why did things have to be like this? For Spirits' sake she almost died because of him! She would have never gone on that boat if it weren't for him. But she was still responsible in a way too. But he didn't really care about that right now. He was just glad she was safe, and alive.

He walked out to the deck and stood behind her.

"It's ok.", he started. She turned to look at him. "We're going to stop Unaluq, and get Jinora back."

He knew that was the only thing clouding her mind at the moment. And other things too.

"I hope my dad's ok.", she said in a low voice.

Mako placed his hand on her shoulder, but before he could speak, Korra spun around and went straight into his arms. Shocked at first, but Mako accepted the hug, and returned the embrace.

"I'm sure he's fine.", he said as he stroked her back. His other hand went to her hair, ad cradled her head against him. "I'm glad you're ok too.", he whispered.

"I'll always be ok Mako.", Korra said into his shoulder.

"I know..because I'll always be there to protect you.", he said. Tears started to form in his eyes. Korra retreated from his shoulder and looked up at him with her aqua orbs.

"Thanks Mr. Hat Trick.", she said as she wiped his face. She stood on her toes and leaned up into his face and kissed his cheek. But before Mako could let her go back down, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up to his lips. He didn't take things slow, he immediately went to sucking on her bottom lip, and pushing his tongue down her throat. As Korra leaned her head to the side, her fingers went up to caress his neck and fist into his hair. As Korra returned the favor and bit Mako's bottom lip, Mako moaned into her mouth. Then, Mako's mind was over rid. He lifted Korra onto him by her round ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?", she whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck.

"I need to feel you. I need to know you're here.", he said in a raspy voice.

"I'm right here Mako. I'm right here.", she said as she continued to work at his neck.

As he turned his head to allow her more access, Mako began to take them to somewhere, where no one would disturb them. And he knew the perfect place.

Once they entered the engine room, Mako untangled her from him. But Korra was urgent to get back to his mouth, and lunged forward onto his lips. He pulled her closer, and ran his hands down her sides. He wasted no time in finding the edge of her shirt, and pulling it over her head. As she pulled back to bring it over her face, Mako took the holders for her wolf tails out and let her chocolate brown her flow down to her shoulders in it's natural wavy curls.

As he threw the holders aside, his lips returned to hers. Hungry and wanting. Begging for entrance. As he kissed her, Korra's hands went to the scarf around his neck and slowly pulled it off. Then, quickly her fingers went to the pins of his jacket, and removed them. As his jacket fell to the floor, Korra went straight for the edge of his white undershirt. As they parted so she could pull it over his head, Mako's fingers went straight to her back to find her bindings. But Korra brushed them away. And with one pull, her bindings fell from her chest to her feet. As Mako took in the sight of her bare breasts, he couldn't think straight even more than before. He hungrily went to her neck, biting and sucking his way to her collarbone, and down the invisible line to her chest.

Once he took a nipple into his mouth, his hand went to caress the other one. As he sucked, Korra's hand went to fist in his hair again. As her moans echoed against the room, Mako sucked and bit harder, just to hear her moan louder. Just so that he could know she was there. She was alive. She was his.

He kissed his way over to her other breast, but Korra stopped him before he could continue his work on her. He looked up at her with curious eyes, as if he was waiting for his next command.

"Get on your back.", she said to him.

He didn't need to be told twice. He made his way down to the floor, and stared up at her. Once he was where she wanted him, she straddled his waist. She began to kiss and bite at his neck, the same way he did to her. She traveled down to his collarbone, to his abs, and to his hips. In one pull, Korra had ripped off his pants and his boxers, and his erection stood up, waiting for her. She returned to the spot she had left and worked her way down to him. As she kissed his sensitive balls, he bucked his hips into her. She grinned through her teeth as she made her way to the tip of his length. Her mouth hovered above his tip for a moment, but for what to Mako, seemed like eternity. But before he could speak out, Korra took all of him into her mouth, and sucked hard.

He threw his head back onto the hard metal floor, and he didn't care if he broke his skull. She was there, and he could feel her. As she sucked, her hand would stroke, and squeeze him whenever she felt the need to. But he was getting too comfortable. She knew he would be at his climax soon.

"Korra…Korra..Kor-ah!'

She put him even deeper intoner throat. As deep as she could take him. She sucked and sucked all she could, just to hear him moan the loudest possible. He yelled her name a thousand times, and sure enough, his release spilled into the back of her throat.

She thought everything was done. She thought he felt her enough. But she was wrong. He needed feel her. He needed to feel her even more. She wasn't sleeping out of his grasp this time. As she let him out of her mouth, She straddled his waist again, so she could give him a kiss. But Mako had other plans.

As she leaned down to his face, Mako went straight for the thread that kept her pelt up, and pulled it down. Right after, he went for her sweatpants, and her bindings, and pulled them all down. Before Korra could respond, she was filled over onto her back, and was straddled by him. The tables were turned.

He was going to make sure, not even some spirit could wipe away this memory from her. Just the two of them, being together, and nothing else mattered. He needed to feel her, and she needed to remember how he did.

Kissed her neck, and pressed his hard aching cock into her thigh, so she could feel him.

"I need you. I need you so bad Korra.", he whispered harshly into her ear.

Korra kissed his neck back, and tried to take control back. But Mako wasn't having it. He needed to feel her. He needed her under is control. She needed to let him have her.

"_Mine!"_ whispered harshly as he bit her neck.

Korra could feel him begging to enter her, and opened her legs to him.

"I'm right here Mako.", she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mako plunged himself deep into her wet heat without warning. As her cries of pleasure filled the air, Mako went deeper and deeper. Faster, harder, quicker, he didn't need to be told twice, She kept crying his name with each thrust he gave her.

"Mako…Mako..Mako please! Ma-ko..Fuck.."

Her moans were music to his ears. He forgot about his own pleasure, and focused on her's. The louder she was, the more he knew she was there.

He grunted harder as he knew she was reaching her climax. She kept begging him more, and he knew she couldn't take more soon. So with one deep thrust…

"Mako…I need…ahhhh-"

She released around him, and he enjoyed every second of it. He collapsed on her, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead as she breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry.", he whispered.

"It's ok."

He wasn't she if she knew what he was apologizing for, but he didn't care. She was there. She was his. And he loved her. And she loved him.


End file.
